


Ann and Angels

by HolmesianDeduction



Series: 25 Days of Holiday Fic 2k12 [6]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Angels, Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[25 Days of Holiday Fic: Day 6 - Angel]</p>
<p>George reflects on a pet name given by one of Ann's lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ann and Angels

             He called her “Angel” over Ann’s “tart’s phone,” to George’s disgust - to Ann’s as well, judging by the faces she pulled whenever he crooned it at her through the phone’s receiver.  George couldn’t remember much about him - he was likely as anything to be another ballet dancer she’d dredged up - but he could already see Ann growing bored with him, and irate with the name.

             Ann Smiley was no angel, not by conventional standards anyway.  She was beautiful, but that was where her likeness to the paintings and frescos of Renaissance Italy ended.  No, Ann Smiley was no gracious handmaiden of any god - no rosy-cheeked messenger bearing good news.

             There was, George reflected once, something of the apocryphal in Ann Smiley.  She was less like the angels of Raphael and Michelangelo than she was those of Enoch - both painfully dazzling and fiercely daunting.  Not gentle and kind, but capricious and free-wheeling.  Not a handmaiden, but a force of nature that operated beyond the scope of normal understanding, and who, against all rationale and law, freely mated and mingles with the sons of mankind.

             All the same, he doubted that Ann’s newest plaything was thinking of Enoch’s fiery seraphim when he decided on the pet name.


End file.
